


Home

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - All Human, Adoption, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Newborn, first week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel didn't know what they expected when baby Claire came into their life. If it was all diapers and no sleep. If anything, Dean fell in love with the early mornings and singing his baby girl to sleep, watching Cas as he fed her her bottle. He'd never trade it for anything for the world.<br/>Dean knew that there would be a lot of precious moments and mornings that he'd grow to cherish, but this one he'd always remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the destiel x-mas mini bang. This time, the prompt was _family_. The amazing art was made by [im-the-deanartist](im-the-deanartist.tumblr.com) over at Tumblr, please do check out his work, because it is amazing. ♥

 

_ Goodnight, my angel _

_ Now it's time to sleep _

_ And still so many things I want to say _

_ Remember all the songs you sang for me _

_ When we went sailing on an emerald bay _

_ And like a boat out on the ocean _

_ I'm rocking you to sleep _

_ The water's dark _

_ And deep inside this ancient heart _

_ You'll always be a part of me _

 

** BILLY JOEL // LULLABYE **

** **

 

Dean didn’t think that he could ever get used to this. He didn’t even know what time it was, but knew that it was early. Too early for any of them to be up. Just a few weeks ago, both of them would have thought the other person was crazy if they were up at this house. Hell, even now he'd think that Cas had lost it if he'd be up. Claire was crying however and the baby monitor had proven just how well it worked. His ears were still buzzing from the cries."

It’s my turn,” Cas had sighed, getting out of bed with an obvious reluctance. “Go back to sleep.” Dean had wanted to fall right back to sleep and not wake up until at least eleven am. Even though they had only had Claire for a loud, smelly but mostly happy week, both of them were already starting to feel the effects of having very little sleep. Claire was a good kid, most of the day. She slept in her bouncer and cried when she wanted her bottle, or when she wanted to be held.

Those first days, she’d seemed so tiny in their arms, so warm. Dean still couldn’t help that little flutter of his heart when he heard Cas sing her to sleep or when he saw them asleep somewhere, Claire laying on top of his chest. Those moments were the most relaxed that Dean had ever seen his husband be. It was this reassurance that even though they felt like they’d lost the control over their lives, they still had something. They could still do this and give this awesome little girl a warm place to grow up and be loved.

“Hey,” he heard Cas whisper through the baby monitor. “What is wrong baby girl? Are you in need of a diaper change again? You don’t smell like you need one.” There was a scuffle in the background that Dean couldn’t quite make out, before he spoke again. “Ah I see. You just wanted your papa huh? What do you think? Should we let you sleep in papa and daddy’s bed? Come on sweetheart, let’s go.”

It was how she usually ended up in their bed. She was small enough that Dean didn’t mind at all, loved it in fact. She wasn’t mobile enough to scoot around or end up stealing all of their room anyway. What made Dean love it most however, was waking up and being able to look at Castiel asleep with Claire. To wake up and see his entire world just a few inches away. Some nights, she held on to him with her little first and it felt as if he'd skipped dying and went straight onto heaven.

 

** **

 

 

He was sipping coffee with Claire asleep on his arm. She had started to fuss around eight am, so he’d tiptoed out of bed and took her with him, allowing Cas to at least get some sleep in before he had to get up and go to work.

He’d gotten some days off, but they’d mutually decided that it would be best if both them got their days off on the best moments possible.  Both of them had taken the first week off and Dean the second one as well. Castiel would split his remaining time over the next few weeks.

They knew that  they had family to fall back on. Mary and John would be over the moon to take care of their first granddaughter, Chuck and Naomi would be open to it as well. Dean just didn’t feel quite ready to let her go quite yet. They only just had her, they only recently got a chance to have her in their lives and it was a blessing. He wasn’t quite ready to not feel worried about her and how she was doing. He just knew that if she went away right now, he’d be calling all the time and checking in on how she was doing. Sure, that made him the biggest cliché, but he honestly didn’t care.

“Do you see that, little one?” he asked with a grin as his gaze shifted to the window, “it’s snowing.”  He shook his head, looking down at her as she didn’t even blink her eyes open, just settled closer against his arm. Cas had chosen the pacifier that night, _obviously_. Cas was the sappier one, the one that had told Dean that they'd been approved for adoption and had the chance to adopt the kid of a teen mother with a soft yellow pacifier with the words ' _I have two amazing dads, what's your superpower_ ' printed on it. It was that pacifier that she was gently sucking on.

Claire shifted against him, lip starting to quiver.  _Not again_. She'd been fussy all morning. "Goodnight, my angel, now it's time to dream." She loved it when Dean sung, always calmed down in an instant. It was a little bit embarassing when he tried it in public, but he honestly didn't care that much anymore. Castiel loved it, Claire loved it and that's all that mattered. "And dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullabye, then in your heart there will always be a part of me. We should go wake up your papa soon, how do you feel about that, Claire bear? Yeah, I thought so.”

Cas still had an hour or so before he needed to get ready and go to work, but Dean knew his husband. Dean knew that he’d be grumpy and annoyed if he woke up too late and would have to rush to get ready. Dean could grant him at least those fifteen more minutes however and let him sleep in a little bit. He had been up with Claire almost all night yesterday, after her crying escapade had lasted longer than they’d both expected. First it was a wet diaper, then a bottle, then she just felt alone and afterwards, it was her bottle again. Things had quieted down after he’d brought them to their bed, but it had still kept them up.

Dean didn’t mind that much. In a few hours he would put on his coat and put her in the stroller, nice and swaddled in, just to go and take a walk. Maybe he’d go to grandma and grandpa’s house, give them some time with her as well. Maybe even to her uncle Sam, who hadn’t seen her yet. His brother was too busy with work at the moment to actually go the distance and come back home for a few hours, but maybe their little family could come over for a little bit. Cas had the next day off, so it wasn’t like it would be a big deal. It would be nice to see his brother with her.

“Come on Claire, let’s go wake up your papa before he’s late.” Dean lifted her up a little bit better, so she wouldn’t slip off his arm when he was going up the stairs. It was perhaps one of his biggest fears, having something happen to her while he was supposed to be taking care of her.  Perhaps it was normal to fear that, she was a newborn and they were new parents that didn’t have a clue of what they were doing.

 

** **

****

Castiel was still fast asleep, sprawled out across their bed. It was a cute sight, really. His hair was all tousled and his sweater had ridden up, exposing that little sliver of skin above his hip bones. It was one of the more classic sights of living with Castiel Novak. He always seemed to be laying in an awkward position, was always taking up half the bed. Dean remembered the first time they'd slept in the same bed fondly. He'd woken up with Cas all curled up around him, having completely abandoned his side of the bed. Castiel was a much better blanket than even the softest sheets could ever be.

With Claire there, things had changed. Dean didn’t know what it was some paternal instinct kicking in, protecting the young or something like that. Castiel stayed on his side of the bed and slept a lot sounder. It was weird and kind of sweet.

“Hey, babe?” he whispered, gently shaking his  shoulder, “Babe? It’s snowing.”

“Shhh,” Cas half groaned in the pillow, turning his face away from Dean and the beam of light that filtered in through the door, “sleep. Please.”

“No, you don’t realize it, it’s snowing.” Cas shifted his body back to Dean, giving him one of his more impressive annoyed glances. He was a man of many expressions, but his unimpressed and annoyed one was the one Dean got the most. Especially in the mornings. “It’s her first snow.”

“I think this will be her first witnessed murder,” he muttered under his breath, pushing himself up from the bed. “Hi baby girl. She’s asleep?” Dean couldn’t help but huff at that. Cas was such a wonderful person in the mornings.

“Yeah, she’s been out like a light for the past hour or two. Will probably wake up for her bottle though. I kinda want to take her outside.”

“She’s too young Dean.”

“I know, but it’s snowing Cas. It’s snowing.” As a child, Dean had hated snow. Even as a teenager the thought of walking around three inches of snow just to get off the driveway was hell, but then Cas had happened. That dork with a fascination for the crystals falling from the sky had swooped in and kissed him in a snowstorm for the very first time and ever since, he was in love with it. “Our first snow kiss with her here, please? I’ll drop you off at work.”

“Fine, you win. They’ll want to see her though.”

“Don’t worry, you know I love showing off.” And he did. He really did. Dean was proud of his beautiful blue eyed - they could still change color Cas kept telling him - and light blonde - yes, they could still grow darker, another thing that Cas kept repeating - baby girl and wouldn't hide her away.

 

Castiel was dressed and ready to go an hour later. All of them were clothed in extra layers, a hat and mittens, even Claire. They’d gone out first, sat on their porch swing and, foolishly enough, taken a selfie of all things, Castiel pressed close to Dean with a grin on his lips and Claire resting against them. Dean was pressing a kiss to the top of her head in it and it was sweet. In the next one, they were kissing.

Afterwards, he dropped Cas off at work, as he had promised. Some of his coworkers cooed over Claire and asked all about her, how she was doing and Dean loved seeing how proud Cas looked as he told them all about her, how she as sweet and beautiful, kept them up at night but was a sweetheart.

He realized it then, with them there, that this was his home. He’d finally found a family to come home to, finally had something that was completely his home.

He wouldn’t give this up for any money in this world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should you want to reblog this fic on Tumblr, you can find it [here](COMING%20SOON.).


End file.
